Pokemon One-Shots
by CosmicMarshmello
Summary: One-shots. You can request a ship if you want to. WARNING: Extreme fluffiness that may make you have a fangirl attack, but it depends on your level of sanity. x3 I don't own Pokemon, obviously enough. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid. R&R! ;)
1. SoulSilverShipping

**Me: Tis time, for stories, OF JUSTIC AND MA-**

**Silver: Justice? Really?**

**Lyra: Silver, shush! She's trying to make an intro!**

**Silver: Sorry...**

**Me: Ahem, where was I? Oh yeah! OF JUSTICE AND MAGICALNESS! A story... of fluffiness and stuff that will get you right in the damn feels!**

**Silver: *reads script* A-Are we sure about this?**

**Lyra: C'moooonnnn, Silvy! It'll be fun! Pleeeeaaaasssseeee?**

**Silver: *sighs* Only for you, Lyra.**

**Lyra: Yaaaayyyy! Oh, and COSMICMARSHMELLO DOES NOT OWN POKEMON IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE PEOPLE WHO MADE IT.**

**Me: Anyway, this'll be a series of Pokemon shipping one-shots. First is SoulSilverShipping. Not sure how long this will last, but enjoy! 3**

Silver laid down on the grass. It was so peaceful. It was sunset, and the sky was orange, red, purple, and all colors that Lyra loved. "Silvyyyy!" A girl called out. Suddenly, Lyra rolled down the hill, giggling, and landed next to Silver. "I didn't want to miss a beautiful sunset!" She giggled. Silver looked over at Lyra. She was so happy, so care-free. It was one of the things he loved about her.

Lyra cuddled up next to Silver and closed her eyes. "You're not falling asleep, are you? 'Cause I'm not carrying you again!" Silver told her. Lyra had a small smile on her face, but she didn't respond. "Lyra, I'm serious, don't you dare fall asleep on me!" Silver said sternly. Again, Lyra didn't respond. "Lyra, c'mon..." Silver complained. She was asleep.

Silver sighed and picked her up. He gently carried her back to the Pokemon Center, where they were staying for a while. Silver walked up to their room and put Lyra into bed. He tucked her in and took her shoes and hat off for her. He kissed her on the forehead and then stood up. Suddenly, he heard a giggle.

"Lyra?" He whispered. Lyra smiled and sat up. "Come here and lay with me!" She exclaimed. Silver sighed and laid down next to her, taking his shoes off. "Sorry, I just wanted you to carry me again." Lyra apologized, cuddling up to Silver. "It's okay. I'm used to it by now." He laughed. Lyra laid her head on Silver's chest. "Love you, Silver..." She yawned sleepily. "L-Love you too." Silver blushed bright rosebushes of red.

**Me: Ohmygoshhh guuuyyyysssss, I'm so flufffyyyyyyy.**

**Lyra: Yaaayyyyy!**

**Me: So, next will either be FerrisWheelShipping or ContestShipping! Take your pick and I'll choose one on Monday when I'm not doing anything special! Remember to R&R! ;)**


	2. ContestShipping

**~ContestShipping~**

**Me: I AM BACK, BITCHES!**

**Drew: What the hell is up with you?**

**Me: I am a regular member of the human race who is semi-popular. (That's a lie, I'm not popular)**

**Drew: You don't even have a boyfriend.**

**Me: I am a strong, independent woman who don't need NO man.**

**May: You go, girl!**

**Drew: You're weird.**

**Me: I am a unique individual who doesn't care what anybody thinks about me!**

**Drew: Well-**

**May: SHUT UP YOU STUPID CABBAGE-HEAD! *hits him on the head***

**Drew: Ow!**

**Me: May, would you do our disclaimer?**

**May: Gladly! CosmicMarshmello does not own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form. All rights go to the people who own it.**

**Me: Thank you. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

May was trying to open a jar of cookies, but utterly failing at it. She began to grow frustrated, and Drew was watching her, amused. "Ugh- You- STUPID THING!" May shrieked as she slammed the jar back on the table, and tried it again. Drew was fighting the urge to laugh so hard, that it hurt his stomach. He stood up and walked over. "Need some help?" He asked sarcastically. "Ugh! Fine!" May handed him the jar. Drew put his hand on the lid and twisted it off like it was nothing. May's mouth gaped slightly open. Drew burst out into laughter.

"S-Shut up you dumb Lettuce-Brain!" May shouted. "Oh, c'mon! Lighten up, sweetums." Drew mocked playfully. May took a deep breath. "Fine, sweet-cheeks." She mocked back, booping his nose. Drew kissed May's nose. "Love ya, Dog Ears." He said.

"Love you too, Cabbage Head."

**Me: It's short, I know. When it comes to ContestShipping, for some reason I get Writer's Block.**

**Drew: You're weird.**

**Me: Do you want to be in another one-shot?!**

**Drew: Of course I do!**

**Me: Then shut up about me.**

**Drew: Fine.**

**Me: *whispers* Cabbage-Head...**

**Drew: What?**

**Me: Nothing! Ahem. Anyway, next one-shot will be FerrisWheelShipping, then PearlShipping! LOOK FORWARD TO IT. Remember to R&R! ;)**


End file.
